cliffordfandomcom-20200214-history
Stars in Your Eyes
"Stars in Your Eyes" is originally aired on Sept. 26, 2000. Section heading Have respect; Be a good friend; Believe in yourself Charley gets a new telescope and offers to bring it to Emily Elizabeth's "space" theme party. When Jetta mentions that the telescope might get damaged at the party, Charley changes his mind. Thinking that his friends won't want him at the party without his telescope, he decides to stay home. In the end, Charley realizes that his friends like him for who he is rather than what he has. Section heading Emily Elizabeth and Clifford are playing a game of "fetch the stick" at the beach. Emily Elizabeth throws the stick, but when Clifford returns, he's brought her a stick much larger than the one she threw. (It's gotta be the Puppy Chow.) Charley comes up and shows Emily Elizabeth his new telescope. It's really neat. He explains that you can't see very much during the day, but at night you can see stars and planets and maybe even a spaceship. Jetta comes up. She doesn't see how Charley's going to see much with a toy telescope. Charley clarifies that it's a real telescope and you can see real planets with it, including the big red planet, Mars. Jetta tries out the telescope. She looks and thinks the sees the big red planet. But it's just Clifford, the big red dog. Emily Elizabeth thinks that the telescope is really neat and to celebrate it, they should have a telescope party that night. They'll have all sorts of neat stuff. Clifford and Emily Elizabeth leave to set up for the party. Jetta ends up covered in sand. With Emily Elizabeth and Clifford gone, Jetta talks to Charley. She tells him that if she had a real telescope, she wouldn't bring it to a party. He could get sand in it and ruin it. Charley says that he just won't bring it then. Jetta says that wouldn't be a good idea, since everyone is expecting him to bring the telescope. If she were him, she wouldn't come to the party at all. Over at Emily Elizabeth's, Emily Elizabeth and her Mom are setting up the party. They've got ballons and a planet mobile, which is hanging off of Clifford. Mrs. Howard comments that someday Emily Elizabeth may travel in space. Clifford fantasizes about riding in the rocket. The scene changes to that night, where everyone is at the party watching the shooting stars, the moon and more using cardboard telescopes. Everyone's there, including Dan and and Mary. About the only one of Emily Elizabeth's friends who isn't there is Charley. We see Jetta doing "moonwalking." Actually, it's simulating moonwalking, with Jetta hanging on strings off of Clifford. Emily Elizabeth wonders where Charley is. The scene cuts to Charley, who's bored. Back at the party, Emily Elizabeth presents "rockets," which are actually food. They're not going to eat them though. They're going to launch them to the moon. This consists of throwing the "rockets" into Clifford's mouth. Mary has a try at this. Emily Elizabeth wonders again where Charley could be. Jetta tells her that he's probably not coming. Emily Elizabeth quickly realizes what Jetta is up to. She counters that it doesn't matter whether Charley can bring his telescope or not. He should just be at the party. Everyone agrees and Jetta comes around too. They use Clifford as a "big red spaceship" to go and pick up Charley. Charley sees them coming, Clifford with all sorts of lights attached to him. They pretend that they're aliens, calling for Charley to come aboard their "big red spaceship." Then Emily Elizabeth drops down and tells him not to be scared. It's just them. She tells him that they want him and don't care about the telescope. However, it turns out that there's a way he can bring the telescope after all. He says they can use it, so long as they keep it in the "big red spaceship." Back at the party, everyone enjoys looking through the telescope. Charley says that maybe one day they'll travel to other planets. Emily Elizabeth concurs. Her, him and their big red spaceship. In the end, Clifford smiles, and won a big red spaceship. Trivia * In the end, Emily Elizabeth Howard said, ''You and me and Clifford -- my big, red spaceship. ''She replaced dog into spaceship and it reminded into the Challanger Disaster in 1986. Gallery Untitled 395631.jpg Untitled 395630.jpg Untitled 395629.jpg Untitled 395628.jpg Untitled 395627.jpg Untitled 395626.jpg Untitled 395625.jpg Untitled 395624.jpg Untitled 395623.jpg Untitled 395621.jpg Untitled 395620.jpg Untitled 395619.jpg Untitled 395618.jpg Untitled 395617.jpg Untitled 395616.jpg Untitled 395615.jpg Untitled 395614.jpg Untitled 395613.jpg Untitled 395612.jpg Untitled 395611.jpg Untitled 395610.jpg Untitled 395609.jpg Untitled 395608.jpg Untitled 395607.jpg Untitled 395606.jpg Untitled 395605.jpg Untitled 395604.jpg Untitled 395603.jpg Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:Episode list of Jetta Category:Episode list of Charley Category:Images Category:Episode list of Emily Elizabeth